morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Selentium
is a character from Septimo. Selentium is a mysterious young lady who is one of the more quiet crew members aboard the Septimo. Not much is known about her past since she rarely ever talks. Personality She is rather quiet and dismissive. An enigma to those around her. She rarely ever speaks and is rather harsh and straightforward when she does speak. The girl is also very sensitive to sound, tending to stay away from loud places and secluding herself in her shadow where she spends most of her time napping, only coming out when she needs to bathe and eat. Despite her rather approachable appearance she isn't the most social of individuals, she rather enjoys her own company and tends to keep it that way. Though she does like to have a good conversation with someone from time to time. When you first meet them (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How are they to strangers? Whats the general first impression they give off? To others they like/dislike (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How do they treat there friends/enemies/co-workers? Beliefs (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What is your character's life goals and religious beliefs? Do they believe in ghosts? Heaven? Do they follow a set code or law? Hobbies (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they enjoy doing? 'Likes/Dislikes' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) (Colours, food, locations etc.) 'Vulnerability/Fears' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What makes them emotionally weak? 'Pain threshold' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How do they handle injury? Torture? 'Secrets' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do they have a big secret? What do they want to hide from others about themselves? Appearance Physique Very Slender and curvy, she is rather short in stature as well standing at only 5'4". Her hair is long in length and has Second Form (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) If they have multiple appearances/forms, put this in separate sub headings. Attire She wears sturdy, lightweight black leather that squeezes her figure, covering the majority of her body, the only skin shown being her face and hands, On her hands are a variety of markings which appear to be arcane in origin, hinting that she mainly uses magic Voice (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) describe their voice. Medical History DO NOT DELETE, But 'NONE' Or 'N/A' If not required. Any known illnesses? Disease? This can be anything that is used in a character medical file. Includes sensory impairment and allergies that a medic or doctor would know or be able to test. Combat (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) COMPULSORY IF FIGHTER (Basic combat skills can also be added) Any skills useful for combat: hand to hand, armed (both long and short range), magical. What also belongs here. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. Inhuman Advancement ' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) ''Can they run/jump/swim better than the common human? - Keep this realistic to laws of science. '''Weapons (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Compulsory if weapon user: Fill in detail the weapons they carry. Do they have magical qualities? How did they obtain the item? Are they skilled in using it? What weaknesses does that particular weapon have? Magic (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) COMPULSORY IF MAGIC USER Any magical skills and range of skill. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. 'Other Skills' Please do not bulk your character up to hundreds of different skills. Keep it realistic to race, culture and also your characters age and background. Knowledge/Education Education your character has: can they read? 'Languages' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Morpheus has it's own languages, many equivalent to our own. Albanian is the English equivalent and the most widely spoken language, if your character only speaks Albanian, please delete this section. 'Medical Knowledge' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do not put "basic first aid", this can go under the main Other Skills. Engineer Knowledge (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Science Knowledge (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Other (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Other special skills your character may have, e.g. "knitting" (to name something!). Are they good with strategy? Navigating and map reading? Planning ahead? 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? 'Inventory' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Biography Background COMPULSORY Write a character biography here. If it's too long, put it in shorter sections. Feel free to add images :) Home Town (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) '' A bit about the area/areas they grew up in. Hometown heading can be changed to "Notable locations" if there is more than one area you wish to mention.'' 'First Appearance' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Nice to have this ~ What happened when they first joined the RP? '' '''Excerpt' Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Not compulsory, but nice to have. Can be a brief list or as detailed as you like. If detailed areas to consider are... 'Parents' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? Do they have a parent Figure? 'Siblings' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? 'Children' Do they have children? Adopted? Are they a parent-figure to another? 'Partner' Who are they? How did they meet? How long have they been together? 'Past Lovers' Were they married before? Who were they? What happened? 'Friends' Do they have any notable fiends? 'Pets' Do they have any pets? When did they get this pet? Are they magic? 'Notable others' Enemies? Notable co-workers? Relation to royal family of home/living town? Any people or businesses they are affiliated with? 'Idol/Role model' Who does your character look up to? Who do they wish to be like? Why? Meta-information Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be? 'Approval given' A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.